DI BAWAH POHON MAPLE 2
by PandaYehet88
Summary: Hidup mati dan jodoh seseorang adalah takdir. Yakinlah pada cintamu dan kau akan menemukan keajaiban. Karena cinta yg kuat dapat menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu. (taohun/taoris/hunhan)
1. Chapter 1

Eng,,,ing,,,,eng,,,,,,

Akhirnya ini squel jadi juga sesuai permintaan para readers yg kemarin-kemarin minta squel dari FF gajeku "DI BAWAH POHON MAPLE".:D

Sebelumnya makaish buat **Aswshn,kt,kriswu393,bubblepop,raetaoris,Nasumichan Uharu** yg udah review.

Ini squelnya,,,,moga aja gk ngecewain kalian^^.

* * *

HAPPY READING^^

* * *

**DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2**

**PAIRING: TAOHUN/TAOKRIS/HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis. (digeplak para readers)**

**CAPTER 1**

Matahari kian masuk keperaduannya, hari mulai memasuki malam. Warna di ufuk barat tampak sangat indah. Matahari yang kembali keperaduannnya membiaskan sinar orange bercampur merah. Seakan melukiskan warna kematian, kesedihan, dan kepedihan. Seakan – akan sang malaikat maut telah dekat. Dan aku tersenyum melihat fenomena alam ini. Sepertinya sang alampun menertawakan nasip malangku ini.

Walaupun hari semakin sore awan yang tadi nampak berwarna seperti warna kematian, tapi aku masih berdiri dipohon kenangan ini. Ya, dipohon maple. Ditempat ini cintaku bersemi dan kandas. Aku telah terlambat cukup lama. 10 tahun aku berharap, tapi kenyataannya. Dia bukan untukku. Kisahku berakhir disini. Kutarik nafas cukup dalam, kuhirup udara disekitar dan ku hembuskan perlahan. Dengan sangat berat hati kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil Lamborghini warna putih. Kumasuk kedalam mobil yang senantiasa menemani kemanapun aku pergi, dan ku putuskan untuk pulang ke apartementku yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Karena aku sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Aku sudah pindah ke Seoul.

Setelah tiba di apartement yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam ini. Aku ingin mandi menghapus debu, kotoran dan juga pikiran yang kusut, setelah selasai mandi dan berpakaian. Ku lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 Pm. Ku rebahkan diriku diatas sofa berwarna hitam. Warna kesukaanku.

Dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, hatiku sangat sesak. Aku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sebuah lagu mengalun dari MP3ku. Lagu dari boyband yang sekarang sedang buming – bumingnya. Judulnya **MIRACLE****S**** IN DECEMBER.**

**Mencoba menemukanmu kau yang tak bisa kulihat lagi.**

**Memcoba mendengarmu, kau yang tak dapat ku dengar lagi.**

**Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendengar semuanya, **

**Kerena setelah kau beranjak pergi, aku mendapatkan satu kekuatan baru. **

Ssshhhh…. Kenapa lagu ini seperti kisahku, ya aku mencoba mendengar suaranya tapi sekarang aku tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi. suaranya yang sangat lembut ketika menyebut namaku begitu enak didengar.

**Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri. **

**Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu.**

**Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini.**

**Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku.**

Hms… memang aku egois, hanya demi impianku dan sebuah gengsi aku harus menyakitinya. Bahkan aku tidak sempat mengucapkan perpisahaan. Aku memang egois, namja yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman.

**Hanya dengan memikirkannya,**

**Duniaku seketika penuh denganmu,**

**Karena setiap salju yang turun adalah air matamu.**

**Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, membawamu kembali padaku.**

**Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan ini.**

Dapatkah aku menghilangkan perasaan ini? 10 tahun aku mengharapkannya, menunggunya dan berharap jalinan kasih ini tetap berlanjut. Tapi apa? Terkadang apa yang di inginkan oleh setiap orang berbeda dengan realita yang ada. Pahit dan sakit rasanya hati ini menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi aku hanya berharap ini adalah mimpi, mimpi belaka.

**Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri.**

**Kejamnya aku, yang tidak tahu semua perasaanmu.**

**Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini.**

**Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku.**

Ya, aku namja paling brengsek. Aku bahkan tidak lagi menghubungimu. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi peraturan di kampusku waktu itu sangat ketat. Aku tidak boleh memakai ponsel, internetpun tidak sering. Mungkin dia berpikir aku adalah namja yang tidak tahu diri. Aku yakin dia pasti menderita olehku. Dia mungkin ingin melupakan aku, dan lepaskan penderitaan yang selama ini dia rasakan, rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Mungkin ini adalah Karma, karena aku suka menjahili orang. Dan sekarang 10 tahun berlalu dan semuanya telah berubah.

**Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali padamu.**

**Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku.**

**Ketika aku berada disana, disana bersamamu.**

Ya, andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu. Kalau tahu begini, aku ingin membatalkan beasiswa yang aku terima dulu. Dan aku akan melanjutkan disini saja, bersamamu.

**Cintamu, sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah**

**Namun mampu merubah semuanya.**

**Seluruh hidupku, seluruh isi duniaku.**

Ya, seperti itulah dirimu. Tapi aku yang brengsek telah merusak sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah milikmu. Sekarang aku benar – benar hancur karena cintamu telah hilang.

**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih atas cintamu.**

**Aku berfikir, semua akan berhenti,**

**Hanya dengan aku berhenti memikirkannya.**

**Tetapi hari demi hari, aku memperbaiki diri ini agar kau kembali.**

**Seperti cintaku kembali bersemi tanpa batas.**

Sssshhhh…. Ne, ne, ne… aku memang namja pabbo. aku tidak tahu cara mengekpresikan cintaku padamu. aku hanya bisa menjahilimu, membuatmu marah dan setelah itu kau lepas dari tanganku. Aku merasa menyesal, dan penyesalan ini sampai kapan akan berakhir? Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawabnya.

**Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali padamu.**

**Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lambar memoriku.**

**Ketika aku berada disana, musim dingin waktu itu.**

Ingin sekali aku memutar waktu, aku ingin menjalin kasih kembali padamu, kembalilah cinta, aku merindukanmu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau adalah nafasku. Aku rapuh tanpamu. Tapi apakah aku dapat, sekarang kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tadi waktu kita bertemu kau berkata padaku. Sekarang kita menatap kelangit yang berbeda.

**Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi.**

**Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat ku dengar lagi. **

**Tes, **

**Tes**

**Tes.**

Bulir – Bulir air mata jatuh dipelupuk mataku. Aku tak dapat membendung lagi perasaan berkecambuk dihati ini. Oh Tuhan, izinkan anakmu yang lemah ini menangis untuk kali ini saja. Sungguh ini sangat membuatku menderita. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menahannya. Air mata seakan deras mengalir di mataku. Kuambil tisu yang ada dimeja depanku. Kuseka airmata yang sudah deras membasahi kedua pipi dan mataku. Mungkin sekarang mataku merah dan bengkak, serta hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan encer. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena tidak ada yang melihat dan mengetahuinya. Seorang Oh Sehun, namja yang terbilang aktif, jail, cerewet ini menangis tersedu – sedu karena patah hati.

Aku masih ingat kenapa aku begitu mencintai Taozi, yeoja yang memiliki lingkar hitam seperti mata panda itu. kupejamkan mata, kuhembuskan nafas. Dan ingatanku kembali kemasa lalu.

**************DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2***************.**

Seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun memandangi sekeliling area disekitarnya. "Eomma, apa benar kita akan tinggal disini?" Tanya anak kecil tsb. Sang eomma menatap anaknya dengan tatapan lembut seorang ibu. Ia tersenyum dan berkata "Ne sayang, kita akan tinggal disini. Bagaimana, apa kau senang tinggal disini? Lihat, tempatnya bagus, kan? Tidak berisik seperti di kota dan udaranya masih segar. Eomma yakin kau akan betah tinggal disini." Sang anak hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan eommanya. Tapi sang eomma dapat melihat kalau putra bungsunya ini enggan tinggal didesa. "Sehun sayang, ayo masuk kedalam rumah." Ajak sang eomma.

Sehun kecil masing asing dengan rumah barunya ini. Rumah barunya bergaya minimalis, tidak kecil dan tidak bisa dikatakan besar. Ya, bisa dikatakan lumayan. Tapi di sini halaman rumahnya yang lumayan lebar. Cukup untuk berkebun dan memanan bunga. Sang eomma pasti akan senang dan akan melakukan itu, berkebun.

Sehun masuk kedalam rumah yang tampak asing ini. Sehun kecil terbiasa tinggal dikota. Jadi, ia merasa risi serta kesal. Hyungnya yang melihat Sehun kecil memasang wajah cemberut dan dingin itu, punya ide untuk menjahili Sehun, sang adik yang baru berusia 5 tahun. "Hunnie, dari pada bengong disitu, bantu hyung untuk memindahkan barang – barang dari mobil."

"Mwo?! Hyung menyuruhku?" Jawab Sehun dengan muka gak enak.

"Ne, kau bantu aku." Jawab Hyungnya yang bernama Oh Suho. Sehun dan Suho hanya berjarak 3 tahun. Suho berumur 8 tahun sekarang.

"Enak saja, lalukan sendiri!?" Ucap Sehun angkuh.

"Hms, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi awas saja ya, aku akan mengadukan masalah yang waktu itu loh?!" Ancam Suho dengan wajah manisnya.

"Masalah yang mana?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kau jangan pura – pura tak ingat Hunnie?" Goda Suho.

"Huh, Hyung ini. Jangan menggodaku terus?! Aku benar – benar tidak ingat!?" Jawab Sehun mulai kesal.

"Hms, masalah kau yang masih mengompol waktu eomma dan appa pergi kerumah halmeoni. Ingat tidak? Anak umur 5 tahun masih mengompol, itu sangat MEMALUKAN." Cibir Suho sambil membawa tumpukan kardus.

Mendengar ucapan hyungnya tadi. Wajah Sehun kecil memerah, entah itu marah, malu, atau kesal campur menjadi satu. Sehun kecil tidak dapat berkutik. Hyungnya ini memagang kartu As, yang sangat mematikan. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia membantu hyungnya tsb.

Sang eomma melihat kedua putranya mau membantu merasa senang. Kedua putranya sangat tampan dan juga penurut. Nyonya Oh tahu, kalau Sehun tidak suka pindah kemari, tapi Sehun tetap mau membantu mereka. Melihat itu semua sang Eomma berkata kepada kedua putranya yang masih berumur 8 dan 5 tahun itu. "Suho, Sehun. Kalian membantunya cukup saja. Sebaiknya kau Suho, ajak adikmu Sehun jalan – jalan disekitar sini, kenalkan ia pada lingkungan disini. Dan ingat, jangan jauh-jauh. Eomma tidak suka kalau kalian pergi jauh –jauh, mengerti." Ucap Eomma panjang lebar. Suho mengerti dan langsung mengajak Sehun keluar. Sehun merasa lega karena ia tidak usah membantu orangtuanya beres – beres. Sehun suka akan kerapian, dan kebersihan tapi ia malas untuk beres – beres.

Dua anak yang berwajah lucu, manis, imute dan cute tsb berjalan – jalan melihat tempat baru mereka. Sehun melihat masih banyak pohon – pohon yang rindang, dan juga area persawahan. Rumah – rumah penduduk yang belum terlalu padat. Tenang, suasana disini amat tenang.

"Bagaimana Sehunnie, disini tenang kan?" Tanya Hyungnya.

"Hms, tapi disini ada tidak yang menjual bubbletea kesukaanku hyung?" Tanya Sehun tidak yakin.

"Aku rasa ada." Balas Suho hyung.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya." Jawab Sehun ketus.

"Hms, begini saja. Kalau ada kita impas. Aku tidak akan pernah menyuruh – nyuruhmu melakukan apa yang tidak kau suka." Ucap Suho meyakinkan Sehun kecil.

"Benar ya, kau tidak bohongkan?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Kau bisa pegang kata – kata hyungmu ini."

"oke." Balas Sehun kecil santai. Lalu merekapun mulai berpetualang mencari toko yang menjual minuman kesukaan sehun, bubbletea.

Setelah lama berkeliling dua bocah itu tidak menemukan toko yang menjual bubbletea. Mereka berdua kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar ditaman yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Dua bocah itu berjalan kesana dengan bergandengan tangan. Memperlihatkan kalau mereka adalah saudara yang akur dan saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Huh, tidak ada bubbletea kesukaanku kan hyung. Makanya aku tidak suka disini? Karena bubbletea saja tidak ada." Ucap Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya serta kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Suho yang melihat tingkah lucu adiknya ini mengusap – ucap pangkal kepala Sehun. "Sabar Sehun sayang, hyung yakin pasti ada." Jawab Suho menghibur Sehun.

Mereka berdua duduk diayunan, tapi tak beberapa lama pandangan Suho terhenti. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil memegang segelas bubbletea. Ya, anak kecil itu membawa bubbletea. Suho ingin menanyakan anak kecil itu, dimana ia membelinya. Suho meminta Sehun kecil untuk tetap disini. Tapi Suho tidak memberitahukan pada Sehun kemana hyungnya akan pergi. Rupanya Sehun kecil tidak melihat anak kecil yang membawa bubbletea karena Sehun asik dengan PSPnya. "Pokoknya, nanti kau akan tahu." Ucap Suho beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kini tinggal Sehun sendirian disana. Ditaman bermain yang menurutnya sepi. "Huh, kenapa tidak ada yang mau bermain disini, ya? Tempat ini sangat tidak mengasikkan. Seperti kota mati saja." Pikir Sehun kecil.

La la la… la la la…..

La la la… la la la…..

Sebuah suara seperti suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sehun. Sehun kecil sangat penasaran pada suara tsb. Dia berpikir, "Siapa gerangan seseorang yang sedang bersenandung itu?" kerena penasaran sehun kecil menghampiri suara tsb. Langkah kakinya kecil, dan pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengagetkan orang yang sedang bersenandung. Ia terus berjalan sampai – sampai ia menyusuri semak – semak yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Ternyata dibalik semak – semak dan tepat dibelakang taman. Terdapat hamparan taman bunga yang indah dan juga banyak sekali pohon maple. Karena ini musim semi, daun pohon maple sangat rimbun. Seorang anak kecil yang dimata Sehun kecil sangat aneh dan lucu. Sang anak memakai pakaian seperti pakaian adat orang China. Rambutnya yang hitam ia cepol dua. Pakaian yang berwarna merah dipadukan dengan benang emas seperti memperlihatkan kalau gadis kecil itu sangat ceria. Ia bersenandung sendirian dibawah pohon maple.

Mata Sehun masih mengamati tingkah lucu gadis kecil didepan matanya. Anak kecil yang dipandangi Sehun menghentikan aktifitas mainnya dan melihat kearah Sehun. Mata bertemu mata. Si gadis manis tersenyum kearah Sehun. Melihat senyuman yang menurut Sehun kecil sangat manis bagai permen kapas. Hatinya berdesir dan sekarang bergemuruh. Muncul rona merah muda dikedua pipinya yang imute.

Sang gadis cilik yang membuat rona di pipi Sehun mendekat kearah Sehun. Sang gadis bercepol 2 memberikan bubbleteanya kepada Sehun. Mata Sehun membelalak ada bubbletea yang ia cari. Sehun tanpa ba bi bu be bo langsung menerima bubbletea milik gadis manis bercepol dua dihadapannya ini. Tapi sayang, kedekatan mereka tidaklah lama. Sebuah suara dari hyungnya memangil – manggil namanya.

"Sehun... Oh Sehun…. Dimana kau…" Panggil suara itu.

Sehun yang mendengar segara berlari menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Suho sangat kuatir, terdapat 2 bubbletea sudah ada ditangan Suho. Ternyata Suho meninggalkannya hanya untuk membelikan ia bubbletea. "Sehun, darimana saja kau?" Tanya hyungnya kuatir.

"Hehehe…. Mian hyung. Aku habis jalan – jalan." Jawab Sehun dengan cengiran.

"Huff… kau ini membuat hyungmu mau jantungan, tahu?! Aku takut kau itu hilang. Kalau kau sampai kenapa – napa aku bisa dipanggang sama eomma." Ucap Suho kuatir. "Loh, itu kau dapat bubbletea dari mana?" Tanya Suho bingung.

"Oh ini, tadi aku bertemu dengan gadis kecil. Lalu ia memberikannya padaku." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah polos.

"Hah, anak kecil. Tunggu, apa dia seorang yang aneh? Maksud hyung, apa dia tidak seperti anak di korea. Dia gadis China, bercepol 2." Lanjut Suho lagi.

"Hms, ia seperti itu. Memang kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Hyung tahu dimana orang yang berjualan bubbletea juga dari anak kecil bercepol 2 itu. Hyung melihat dia membawa bubbletea. Lalu hyung tanya padanya dan ia memberitahu dimana tempatnya."

"Oh.." Ucap Sehun hanya dengan gumaman saja.

Pada akhirnya Sehun meminum 2 bubbletea kesukaannya dan Suho minum satu. Sehun sangat senang sekaligus penasaran pada gadis cilik yang baru ia temui tadi. Dan ia bertekat akan mendatangi tempat itu lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada hyungnya, apakah hyungnya tahu nama gadis itu, tapi karena takut hyungnya akan menggodanya terus – menerus akhirnya ia enggan bertanya.

**TBC**

* * *

Kwkwkw,,,mian di cutnya gk elit banget#ngakak gaje...

Bagaimna cerita?,,,,baguskah?,,atau malah jelek?~_~

Review please^^

Review kalian sangat berti buat author abal-abal ini,kalau reviewnya banyak ini FF akan author update tiap minggu,tapi kalau reviewnya dikit?-_-,,,,gak janji deh mau lanjutin apa enggak,,,,,,:D

Makasih sebelumnya buat para readers yg udah mampir n baca FF abal-abalku.

Gomawo^^#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2**

**PAIRING: TAOHUN/TAOKRIS/HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis.**

* * *

HAPPY READING^^

**CAPTER 2**

**Keesokan** harinya bocah yang berusia 5 tahun dan sudah memasuki usia sekolah SD. Bersiap – siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sehun sang adik duduk dikelas 1 sedangkan sang kakak sudah kelas 3. Mereka memutuskan berjalan bersama menuju sekolah baru mereka. Suho dan Sehun berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka sempat melewati taman yang kemarin menjadi tempat peristirahatan waktu jalan – jalan.

Bocah berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Sehun masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ia penasaran pada seorang gadis cilik memakai pakaian tradisional China serta rambutnya yang hitam ia cepol 2, sangat manis. Sehun kecil terus memandangi taman yang menjadi tempat istirahat mereka kemarin, ia merasa ada magnet yang menarik matanya untuk memandangi tempat itu terus. Sang hyung yang masih menggandeng tangan mungil sang dongsaeng, melihat kearah Sehun dan berkata "Kau kenapa memandangi taman itu terus? Apa kau kepikiran oleh gadis manis bercepol 2 itu?" Goda sang kakak. Sehun kecil yang malu mengelak dan berkata "Enak saja, tidak!" Ucapnya disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya yang Kenyal nan imute. Sang kakak hanya terkikik geli melihat adiknya merona malu.

Disekolah baru, kelas baru. Semua anak – anak di Primary School ini baik – baik dan ramah, terutama kaum yeoja yang seumuran dengan Sehun kecil. Sehun kecil merasa risi apabila dekat dengan yeoja – yeoja itu. Dia berpikir para yeoja – yeoja yang masih bocah itu sangat centil, dan berisik. Sehun yang banyak digandrungi oleh yeoja – yeoja centil tsb cuek bebek dan memasang wajah stoic. Tapi bukannya malah berkurang mereka malah bertambah banyak. Sehun kecil hanya bisa pasrah, asalkan fansgirlnya tidak macam – macam padanya ia bisa memaklumi.

************DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2*************

Hari sudah pagi, matahari menyapa pagi dengan sinarnya yang terang. Sehun mengerjap – ngerjam matanya yang silau karena sang surya masuk lewat celah sempit di vertilasi udara. Kepala Sehun terasa pusing sekali. Ini semua efek dari menagis semalamam. Mata dan hidungnya masih merah dan bengkak.

"Cih, sial! Wajahku seperti orang yang baru saja menerima hantaman." Runtuk Sehun melihat wajahnya di depan cermin. Dengan langkah ringan, ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh, serta wajahnya biar tampak lebih fress. Tak lama Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dadanya yang bagus dan atletis ia biarkan terekspose. Sehun melangkah mencari – cari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk pergi ke kantornya. Sehun memilih kemeja berwarna biru laut serta celana panjang hitam. Dia enggan memakai jas. Cukup kemeja biru laut yang dimasukkan kedalam celana panjang hitam. Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang sudah ia sikat dan semir, tampak sangat mengkilap. Rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas ia sisir rapi, tak lupa memakai parfum beraroma maskulin. Sekarang Sehun tampak lebih cool dan keren. Ia siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Ia ambil jaket berwarna coklat yang tebal dan panjang sampai lutut yang berada digantungan. Setelah memakai jaketnya Sehun segera keluar menemui mobil Lamborghini putih kesayangannya.

Sehun sudah berada dilokasi tempat dimana akan dibangun Mall yang besar diarea ini. Sehun yang adalah seorang arsitektur bangunan. Sudah mendesain sedemikian rupa dan detail agar rancangannya disukai oleh para klien. Tapi kliennya kali ini adalah suami dari orang yang ia cintai. Sehun merasa iri pada orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi tentang proyek tsb, tapi pikiran Sehun kemana – mana. Ia ingin mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya ke dalam pekerjaan. Karena Sehun seorang yang mengutamakan profesionalitas dalam bekerja. Tapi kerena sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini, Sehun merasa konsentrasinya terpecah – pecah.

Ia sangat iri, sangat – sangat iri. Andai ia dapat memutar kembali waktu, ia ingin kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu. Paling tidak ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada wanita manis yang memiliki mata seperti mata panda itu. Gadis cilik bercepol 2 yang telah memberikan segelas bubbletea yang sangat ia inginkan waktu pertama kali pindah kemari. 10 tahun telah berlalu, sekarang desa yang dulunya ia tinggalkan demi mencapai impiannya sebagai seorang arsitek yang handal sudah padat, modernisasi telah merata, desa yang dulunya sepi berubah menjadi kota. Kini impiannya telah terealisasikan. Tapi Sehun harus kehilangan cintanya, cinta pertamanya yang ia tunggu waktu kecil.

*************DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2************

Sehun melihat tetesan – tetesan air hujan dikaca jendela. Tetesan – tetesan air hujan bagai keindahan tersendiri bagi bocah berusia 5 tahun itu. Kaca jendela yang berkabut ia tulisi dengan tulisan yang menurut orang dewasa tidak penting, serta gambar – gambar yang tidak jelas. Sehun kecil iseng mencoret – coret kaca jendela yang berembun menggunakan telunjuknya. Sang eomma yang memiliki paras cantik itu, tersenyum simpul melihat anak bungsunya main sendiri.

Setelah puas ia melakukan aktifitas konyolnya. Sehun kecil tiba – tiba merasa bosan. Ia sadar, sudah seminggu lamanya ia tidak menemukan gadis China bercepol 2 tsb. Sehun sangat penasaran pada gadis manis yang ia lihat dibawah pohon maple, gadis yang membuatnya berdebar – debar untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis dengan suara yang bagus saat berdendang. Ia bahkan memberikan minuman chocobubbletea, yang amat Sehun sukai. Sehun kecil ingin berkenalan dan mengetahui nama gadis manis yang ia lihat dibawah pohon maple. Gadis itu bermain sendirian dengan riangnya, tanpa rasa takut.

10 tahun berlalu Sehun yang dulunya bocah kecil yang lucu, sekarang tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan makin digandrungi oleh yeoja – yeoja cantik nan seksi. Tapi Sehun tidak tertarik dengan mereka semua. Usia Sehun sudah 15 tahun. Sehun sekarang sekolah di XOXO High School yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Sehun bukan orang yang suka repot. Kalau ia mau, ia dapat dengan mudah sekolah di SM High school yang kebanyakan para siswanya dari kalangan borjuis. Sekolah tersebut berada di kota, tepatnya di Seoul. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orangtuanya. Ditambah ia malas kalau jauh – jauh dari rumah.

Seperti biasa Sehun akan melewati taman itu. Taman itu sekarang lebih luas dan indah semenjak semak – semak yang tinggi ditebang. Sekarang banyak orang datang kesana. Tapi yang paling Sehun suka adalah di pohon itu. Pohon maple yang tetap berdiri dengan kokoh, seakan menjadi saksi bisu untuk 2 anak manusia yang terpisah cukup lama. Tapi karena cinta, apakah dua insan ini dapat bersatu? Hanya sang waktu yang dapat menentukannya.

"Hah….." Desah nafas Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo! Dari tadi kau melamun terus." Panggil Chanyeol, teman Sehun. Sehun, orang yang dipanggil mempercepat langkahnya untuk berjejer dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah teman sebangku sekaligus teman sejak kecil.

"Sehun, aku heran padamu. kenapa kau selalu memandangi taman itu? dan pandanganmu selalu ke pohon maple yang paling besar diantara pohon – pohon lainnya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya suka pada pohon itu saja. pohon itu lain dari pada yang lain." Ucap Sehun santai sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya. Chanyeol yang sekarang berada di belakang Sehun, menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. "Dasar anak ini, seleranya aneh. Pohon maple besar itu saja ia sukai. Sedangkan yeoja – yeoja cantik ia abaikan, aneh." Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi XOXO high school sudah pada masuk kekelasnya masing – masing. Tak beberapa lama sonsengmin pun datang. Sonsengnim yang banyak diidolakan oleh siswa namja ini bernama Kim Seohyun. Tapi hari ini ada yang aneh, Sonsengnim tidak sendiri, dibelakang Sonsengnim ada seorang yeoja manis. Rambutnya ia potong sebahu. Gadis didepan kelas ini terkesan pemalu. Karena sangat pemalu, ia meremas – remas tangannya.

"Nah, Taozi. Cepat kau perkenalkan dirimu pada teman – temanmu?" Kata Sonsengnim Kim mengulas senyum kearah gadis pemalu bernama Taozi.

"Annyeonghaseo! Je ireumeun Taozieyo. Jeoneun Chinnaeseo." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terkesan kecil namun manis.

Sehun yang dari tadi diam dan terus memandangi yeoja manis dari negeri tirai bamboo itu merasa pernah melihatnya. Apalagi yeoja manis ini menyebutkan kalau ia dari negeri yang terkenal akan hewan yang bernama panda. Taozi sang yeoja yang masih stay didepan kelas mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk. Seperti dejavu, mata bertemu mata, pandangan mereka bertemu. Seperti membuka tirai yang lama tertutup rapat, begitu tirai itu terbuka terlihatlah di depan mata hamparan padang bunga yang sangat cantik serta belasan kupu – kupu yang beterbangan kesana kemari. Seperti itulah perasaan Sehun saat ini. Perasaan yang sama kala ia melihat yeoja cilik bercepol 2 memakai pakaian tradisional China. "Apakah, dia yang ia cari selama ini? Katanya ia berasal dari China dan baru pindah. Atau mungkin gadis manis yang waktu itu hanya mampir saja ditempat itu?" Pikir Sehun. Tapi sehun tidak menampik perasaan berdebar – debar yang ia rasakan kala bertemu dengan yeoja yang masih stay di depan kelas. Sonsengnim Kim menyuruh yeoja pindahan dari RRC untuk duduk dibanggu kosong belakang yang berada disebelah kanan Sehun. Dengan malu – malu ia berjalan ke bangku yang ditunjuk oleh sonsengnimnya.

Setelah sampai kebangkunya, Taozi segera duduk. Merasa diperhatikan oleh namja yang duduk disebalah kirinya, Taozi yang seorang pemalu menengok kearah namja itu. Dengan canggung ia tersenyum. Setelah itu dia kembali keposisi dimana ia harus memperhatikan Sonsengnim mengajarkan materi pelajar.

Sehun benar – benar merasa dejavu sekarang. Ia seperti kembali kemasa 10 tahun, dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis bercepol 2 yang ia temui di bawah pohon maple. Aura yang terpancar dari yeoja disebelahnya sangat mirip. Tapi Sehun merasa aneh, mata yeoja yang ada disebelahnya ini seperti mata panda. Terdapat lingkar hitam dimata yeoja disebelahnya ini. "Apakah benar kau yeoja kecil yang aku cari? Cinta pertamaku?" Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

**********DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2***********

"Mian tuan Oh, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kris pada namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh, Mian tuan Wu. Aku tidak apa – apa. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. mari kita bicarakan pembicaraan kita. Sampai dimana tadi?" Tanya Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris yang tak ambil pusing segera menjelaskan masalah pembuatan proyek ini kepada Sehun. Beberapa jam lamanya mereka membahas mall yang akan mereka buat. Terdengar dering ponsel dari saku tuan Wu. Tuan Wu pamit permisi untuk mengangkat ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi, dengan sopan Sehun mempersilahkan kliennya untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hello sayang, ada apa?" Tanya Kris pada seorang disebrang sana.

"DEG" mendengar ucapan Kliennya itu. Hati Sehun terasa dihantam palu raksasa. Lagi – lagi Sehun harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Kalau orang yang sedang berbicara pada Kris adalah Taozi, gadis cinta pertamanya itu.

************DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2*************

Hari ini di sekolah Sehun merasa lelah, amat sangat lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat di kamarnya. Hyungnya yang melihat Sehun lesu, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Hunnie, kenapa kau kusam begitu?"

"Berisik! Jangan menggodaku hyung. Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Balas Sehun dengan malas. Ia berjalan melewati hyungnya, berjalan menuju tangga untuk segera masuk kekamarnya. Suho melihat adiknya yang gak mood itu hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya, tanda ia bingung. Tapi ia hiraukan saja, dan ia segera menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya empuk. Matanya ia tutup dengan salah satu lengannya. "Taozi ya, jadi namamu adalah Taozi ya. Oke Taozi, aku akan buktikan sendiri, apakah kau cinta pertamaku itu atau bukan. Hms, tapi 10 tahun telah berlalu, bisa sajakan jika ia lupa kejadian dibawah pohon maple itu. Aish…. Aku benar – benar bingung." Ucap Sehun mengacak – ngacak rambut bloondynya.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling disukai oleh Sehun. Karena dihari itu, ia bisa tidur sepuasnya tanpa harus dituntut bangun pagi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sehun diketuk amat keras. "Sehun, mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus, hah!" Kata suara dari balik pintu yang tetap diketuk – ketuk dengan keras. Sapa lagi kalau bukan eommanya sendiri. Sehun masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnyanya dibawah selimutnya yang tebal "Sehun, cepat bangun! Atau eomma potong uang sakumu supaya kau tidak dapat membeli chocobubbletea kesukaanmu itu!" Ancam sang eomma. Mendengar ancaman eomma yang akan memotong uang sakunya agar ia tidak dapat membeli chocobubbletea bagai mimpi buruk untuk Sehun. Dengan terburu – buru ia bangun dari tempat tidur, segera menghampiri pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Klek! Terdengar pintu yang terbuka. Terpampang wajah cantik eommanya. Sang eomma yang sedang bertolak pinggang. Eommanya saat ini sangat garang. Sehun yang melihat sang eomma mengeluarkan aura membunuh jadi merinding sendiri. Dengan wajah watados ia tersenyum lima jari kerah eommanya, berusaha agar uang sakunya tidak dipotong.

"Hehehehe….. mian eommaku yang yeppuda, Sehun akan melakukan apapun yang eomma pinta. Tapi jangan potong uang saku Sehun, eomma? Apalagi sampai tidak dapat membeli bubbletea?" Rayu Sehun dengan jurus puppy eyes.

Sang Eomma hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat putra bungsunya ini. "Ne, eomma tidak akan memotong uang sakumu. Tapi cepat kau lekas mandi. Dan tolong eomma untuk BELANJA."

"Gleg." Sehun menelan ludahnya. Jadi, ia disuruh bangun hanya untuk disuruh eommanya belanja. Aigoo… Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau ia menolak habislah ia. Uang sakunya akan dipotong dan ia akan berpisah dengan bubbletea.

Setelah selasai mandi dan berganti baju. Sehun segera melaksanakan perintah sang eomma. Ia menuju mini market dengan menggunakan sepeda. Sehun menggenjot sepedanya menuju mini market. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai disana. Untung eommanya mencatat apa yang harus Sehun beli. Dengan mudah dan tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah mendapatkan barang – barang yang dibutuhkan eommanya plus bonus segelas bubbletea kesukaannya.

Sehun segera mengkayuh sepedanya, tapi kali ini, entah ada perasaan apa, ia terdorong untuk menuju ketempat itu. Tempat dimana ia berjumpa dengan gadis cinta pertamanya.

"Deg" Mata Sehun tidak salah. Gadis itu, Taozi gadis yang berasal dari China itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple sambil mendengarkan music. Dari kejauhan Sehun dapat melihat gadis dengan lingkar hitam dikedua matanya, seperti mata panda. Sehun, semakin yakin kalau Taozi adalah gadis itu. gadis cinta pertamanya

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga captr ke 2nya,hahaha,,,,,

Mian kalau updatenya lama,,,maklum author satu ini selalu aj sok sbk walau sebenarnya emang sibuk sih#kwkwkwkw...

Moga captr ini gk ngecewain kalian,,,hehe:D

Sebelumnya makasih buat **nasumichan uharu,xyln,dan taoyoungie22** yg udah review di captr 1,,,,,,

tetep kasih semangat buat author ya?^^,,,,dan jgn lupa reviewnya...

gomawo#bow


	3. Chapter 3

**DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2**

**PAIRING: TAOHUN/TAOKRIS/HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis.**

* * *

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

**CAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

"Deg" Mata Sehun tidak salah. Gadis itu, Taozi gadis yang berasal dari China itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple sambil mendengarkan music. Dari kejauhan Sehun dapat melihat gadis dengan lingkar hitam dikedua matanya, seperti mata panda. Sehun, semakin yakin kalau Taozi adalah gadis itu. gadis cinta pertamanya.

* * *

**CAPTER 3**

Yang ia tunggu selama 10 tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini. 10 tahun menunggu tanpa kepastian, mungkin orang yang tahu akan menganggapnya pabbo sebab menyukai seseorang yang tidak jelas, bahkan kenalpun tidak. Tapi jika hati sudah memilih apa kita bisa mengelak? Apa cinta itu butuh alasan? Terkadang cinta itu sulit dipahami dan rumit. Cinta bahkan dapat menembus ruang dan waktu, Tak terbatas. Seperti Sehun bocah 5 tahun yang sudah mengenal perasaan ini. walaupun ia tidak mengetahui nama sang gadis, tapi cintanya pada gadis itu sangat kuat. ia terus berharap dapat bertemu dengan cintanya itu.

Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri gadis yang tertidur dibawah pohon maple sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dari Mp3, serta kedua telinganya ia pasangkan earphone.

Krek! Suara ranting yang patah karena langkah Sehun, menyadarkan gadis itu. Sehun merasa kalau indra pendengar Taozi sangat tajam. Walaupun telinganya sudah dipasang earphone tapi Taozi dapat mendengarnya.

Taozi membuka matanya. Ia tampak terkejut, tapi setalah itu ia tahu, namja di depannya ini tidak jahat. Ia kenal namja ini. Namja ini adalah teman kelasnya. Teman yang menurut Taozi sangat misterius. Terkadang namja dihadapannya ini akan memasang wajah stoic, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi disatu sisi, waktu namja ini bersama teman – temannya seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun yeojachingu dari Chanyeol, ada Suho Sunbae, hyung dari Sehun . Namja ini akan bersikap 180 derajat berbeda. Jujur saja Taozi yang seorang murid baru dan baru pindah dari China ingin sekali memiliki seorang sahabat. Tapi karena ia seorang yang pemalu. Ia menjadi enggan untuk bergaul. Dan ditempat ini lah Taozi menemukan dunianya. Dibawah pohon maple.

Taozi melihat Sehun menyapanya. Dan ia balik menyapa Sehun dengan malu – malu.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, tempat ini sangat indah. Apalagi pohon ini. Pohon ini berbeda dari pohon – pohon yang lainnya. Ia sangat besar, ditambah cabangnya paling banyak dan menurutku paling kuat." Balas Taozi.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taozi. Taozi sedekit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Karena Taozi tidak terbisa dekat dengan lawan jenis. Sehun yang melihat Taozi bergeser sedikit segera paham, yeoja satu ini kelihatan canggung.

"Taozi, apa sebelumnya kau pernah ketempat ini?" Tanya Sehun memastikan apakah Taozi gadis kecil yang ia temui dulu.

"Hms, aku tidak begitu ingat. Memang dulu waktu aku kecil, aku pernah kemari bersama keluargaku. Dan rasa- rasanya aku pernah kemari. Tapi aku tidak begitu ingat." Kata Taozi posisi berpikir, jari telunjuknya ia taruh di bawah dagunya yang lancip, matanya menatap ke atas serta alisnya menyerngit.

"Begitu ya." Jawab Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sambil menerawang ke langit biru. Sehun teringat akan eomma yang pastinya telah menunggunya dirumah. Sehun berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelananya lalu pamit pergi.

"Taozi, aku pulang dulu ya? Senang berbincang – bincang disini bersamamu. Besok di kelas kita sambung lagi, jaa…" Sambil tersenyum. Taozi yeoja pemalu merasa tersipu – sipu melihat senyuman manis dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sekilas hatinya merasakan damai. Ditambah suasana di taman ini yang mendukung. Tiupan angin yang semilir, gesekan daun dari pohon maple yang tertiup angin begitu damai dan tenang serta senyuman hangat nan manis diberikan oleh Sehun kepada dirinya yang selama ini sendirian tidak punya teman. Di sini, di bawah pohon maple. Ia berharap kepindahannya membuat dirinya lebih bahagia. Dan di bawah pohon maple ini ia menyatakan dalam hati "TAOZI, SEMANGAT! KAU ADALAH ANAK YANG HEBAT, SEMANGAT!" Dengan langkah pasti ia beranjak dari taman ini. semilir angin yang sejuk menerpa dirinya seakan sang angin memberikan semangat kepada yeoja manis nan pemalu itu.

Setelah Sehun pulang, ia memberikan barang beelanjaannya kepada eommanya. Sang eomma bertanya "Kenapa kau lama sekali Hunnie?" Sehun hanya dapat membalas dengan cengiran dan ucapan "Mian" Lalu segera melesat kekamarnya. Sehun tidak ingin di introgasi lebih lanjut oleh eommanya yang menurutnya cerewet itu.

*************DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE************

Dilokasi proyek Sehun yang bekerja sebagai seorang arsitektur. Bertanggungjawab mendesain dan mengawasi pembuatan Mega Mall ini. Ia mengawasi semua pekerja agar rancangannya sesuai dengan desain yang ia rancang. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu istirahat. Direktur Wu Yi Fan yang melihat langsung cara kerja Sehun yang sangat professional merasa salut, oleh karena itu Ia mengajak Sehun makan siang bersama.

"Tuan Oh, maukah anda makan siang bersama denganku?" Tawar Kris selaku pemilik proyek serta direktur perusahaan EXO Corp.

"Oh, Kamsahamnida tuan Wu, tapi apa saya akan merepotkan anda?" Jawab Sehun.

"Anio, kau tidak akan merepotkanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kerjamu sangat bagus tuan Oh." Ucap Kris.

"Hah tidak, ini sudah tugasku. Anda terlalu memuji." Balas Sehun disertai senyum manisnya.

"Tidak apa – apa? Hms, aku dengar dari istriku, Taozi. Katanya dulu kalian teman semasa SMA?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun seakan – akan mati kutu, mendengar nama Taozi seakan – akan merubah Sehun menjadi batu. Nama Taozi seakan – akan nama keramat yang harus ia jauhkan, kalau tidak akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk bagi dirinya.

"Eh, Taozi ya? Hms… ya." Menggaruk – garukkan rambutnya yang tak gatal "Tapi kami tidak dekat, Ia seorang yeoja yang pemalu dan jarang bergaul." Sangkal Sehun.

"Begitu ya, tapi kali ini kau jangan menolak ajakan makan siang ini, ya?" Tawar Kris. Sehun yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya menuruti ajakan atasannya.

Kris mengajak Sehun kesebuah restoran yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat pembuatan mall. Restoran yang mereka datangi termasuk kecil, tapi yang datang kesana sangat ramai. Desainnya sangat tradisional. Dinding, lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Pintu masuknya masih pintu geser. Begitu masuk, kesan tradisional sangat ketara. Restoran kecil ini tidak mengediakan tempat duduk, semuanya lesehan. Tapi disitulah letak keunikannya. Para pelayan memakai pakaian tradisinal Korea. Terasa memasuki korea zaman kerajaan.

Sehun dan Kris memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan yang berdekatan dengan kolam ikan koi serta gemericik pancuran dari batang bamboo. Ruangannya terbilang kecil tapi sangat nyaman disamping itu pelayanannya cepat dan ramah. Kris dan Sehun memesan bulgogi. Bulgogi termasuk makanan khas korea yang terbuat dari daging sapi, biasanya dimasak dengan cara dipanggang atau digoreng. Sebelum dipanggang atau di goreng daging sapi dilumuri dengan kecap, gula, minyak wijen, bawang putih, dan bumbu – bumbu lainnya seperti jahe agar rasanya lezat dan teksturnya lembut.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama pesanan pun datang. Dua porsi bulgogi dengan nasi putih serta minuman. Kris memesan cappuccino dan Sehun chocobubbletea. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau suka Chocobubbletea ya?" Tanya Kris disela makannya.

"Hms." Jawab Sehun masih mengunyah makanannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ani, anio."

"…"

"Aku penasaran, apa dulu Taozi seperti itu?" Tanya Kris sambil mengambil irisan daging bulgogi dipiringnya lalu memakannya.

"Hms, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hms, pantas saja." Jeda sejenak "Waktu aku bertemu dengannya di kampus, ia gadis yang seperti itu. Apa disekolah dulu ia tidak punya teman?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Menurutku Taozi wanita yang tertutup. Memangnya ia tidak pernah cerita padamu apa, kaukan suaminya?" Tanya Sehun menenggak segelas bubbletea.

"Ani, ia tidak pernah menceritakan masalalunya. Setiap kali aku tanya, ia pasti akan berkata "**Sudahlah Honey, masalalu biarlah menjadi masalalu. Masalalu itu tidak bermakna dan tidak berarti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah sekarang ini. aku, kamu dan anak – anak kita."** Jawab Kris menirukan suara seperti suara istrinya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku seorang direktur bernama Wu Yi Fan terkekek geli. Mukanya Kris sangat lucu dan konyol. Tapi Sehun merasa tertohog kembali mengingat kata – kata Kris yang mengatakan kalau Taozi menganggap masalalunya tidak bermakna.

"Hms.. menurutku apa yang diucapkan Taozi ada benarnya juga. Mungkin saja, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali karena sekarang ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih indah. Taozi pasti sangat mencintai anda tuan Wu, sampai – sampai ia bilang begitu. Seharusnya anda tidak usah memaksanya untuk mencritakan masalalunya, yang mungkin menyakitkan hati atau ia hanya ingin menyimpannya saja tanpa diketahui oranglain. Yang pentingkan anda mencintai Taozi dan Taozi mencintai anda. Bagi Taozi, itu sudahlah cukup." Sehun mengatakan kalimat yang amat panjang ini dengan perasaan tersayat – sayat. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang memberikan dukungan pada orang yang telah merebut pujaan hatinya, cinta pertamanya. Sehun merasa jadi orang bodoh. Tapi Sehun sadar, ia tidak boleh menjadi orang yang jahat apalagi sampai mendendam dan merebut Taozi dari tangan Kris. Taozi sekarang adalah masalalunya dan ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan. Mungkin Taozi tidak ditakdirkan untuknya, melainkan seseorang yang entah itu siapa, ia belum tahu.

****************DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2****************

Karena kejadiaan kemarin, Sehun sekarang menjadi dekat dengan Taozi. Taozi gadis yang ceria dan dia agak manja. Sehun semakin menyukai Taozi karena pribadi Taozi yang menyenangkan. Mereka bahkan diam – diam selalu bertemu dibawah pohon maple. Baik Sehun dan Taozi tidak ada yang berani mengutarakan perasaan cinta. Sehun yang pemalu dan tak yakin Taozi menyukainya atau tidak. Tingkah gadis itu sangat polos. Berulang kali Sehun mengatakan perasaannya lewat perbuatan tapi malah ditanggapi biasa saja. Malah Taozi seakan berpikir perlakuan Sehun kepada Taozi bentuk dari seorang saudara. Tapi semua itu terbongkar setelah mereka berpisah, Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan study di America, sebab Sehun mendapatkan beasiswa dari salah satu universitas ternama disana.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berdiri dibawah pohon maple dengan gelisah. Ia selalu melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Kenapa ia tidak datang?" Pikir Sehun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, waktunya Sehun harus berangkat ke Bandara untuk terbang ke Amerika melanjutkan studynya.

Ting – ting! Suara klakson dari mobil sang ayah menyadarkan Sehun. Dengan berat hati ia berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke Bandara. Serta kepindahan keluarganya, dikarenakan tugas sang ayah disini sudah habis. Dan mereka sekeluarga memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah yang berada di Seoul. Sebenarnya selama ini Sehun dan keluarga tinggal dirumah dinas milik perintah Korea. Ayahnya yang seorang pegawai negri sipil ditugaskan kemari. Dan sekarang ayahnya dipindah lagi Ke Seoul.

"Sehun sayang cepat, Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Perjalanan kita ke bandara cukup jauh." Perintah eommanya. Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna hitam milik ayahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kenapa kau berdiri di bawah pohon itu sendirian seperti orang bodoh saja." Ucap ayahnya sambil menyetir.

"Ani, anio. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat ini." Balas Sehun melihat kebahu jalan.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis yang seperti baby panda itu mendendangkan lagu yang ia dengar di MP3 playernya. Taozi dengan asik mendengarkan music dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Taozi buka pintunya? Ucap seseorang dibalik pintu. Taozi yang mendengar suara itu segera membukakan pintu. Sang Eomma yang kelihatan cantik dan tetap awet muda itu berdiri dihadapan Taozi. "Ne eomma, ada apa?" Tanya Taozi

"Hms ini, Mian Taozi, tadi ada seorang namja yang tampan kemari. Dia menitipkan surat kepada eomma, tapi eomma lupa bilang padamu. Ini suratnya." Ucap sang eomma menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna pink kepada Taozi lalu pergi dari hadapan Taozi.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo Taozi membuka pembungkus surat itu. Isi surat itu sangat singkat.

**From: Sehun**

**To: Taozi**

**Taozi, bisa kau datang jam 4 nanti dibawah pohon maple tempat kita biasa bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.**

"Jam 4, OMG. Ini sudah jam 4 lebih 5 menit. Apa aku masih keburu?" Pikir Taozi. Tanpa banyak berpikir Taozi langsung turun kebawah untuk mengambil sepedanya. Setelah itu ia melesat pergi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan Sehun, bahkan panggilan eommanya yang menanyaka ia mau kemana, tidak Taozi hiraukan. Taozi yang memiliki firasat buruk dengan kecepatan penuh ia kayuh sepedanya. Entah kenapa firasat kali ini sangat buruk, teramat buruk tanpa sadar ia menangis. Sambil mengayuh sepedanya, Taozi menangis. Dan apa yang ia lihat, kosong. Sehun sudah tidak ada disana. Bulir – bulir air mata semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. "Sehun….. Oh Sehun….. hik, hik, hik." Isak Taozi. Taozi yang sudah menangis serta matanya sembab. Tanpa pikir panjang ia putuskan untuk kerumah Sehun.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Sehun. Rumah itu tampak kosong. Pagarnya tergembok, pintu dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Seorang ahjuma yang tanpa sengaja lewat, berkata pada Taozi. "Mian nona, rumah ini sudah kosong, baru saja saya lihat semua penghuninya pergi. Tampaknya mereka semua akan pindah. Tadi saya lihat banyak sekali barang – barang yang dibawa."

"Apa Ahjuma tahu, kemana mereka pindah?" Tanya Taozi.

"Oh, kalau itu saya tidak tahu nona, mian." Jawab Ahjuma sambil pergi berlalu.

"Pindah, Sehun dan keluarganya pindah." Kata Taozi dalam hati.

Taozi kembali menyayuh sepedanya menuju tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dan mengenal Sehun. Ya, di sinilah, dibawah pohon maple. Sekelebat memory – memory akan Sehun dan dirinya berkelebat bagai gelembung – gelembung sabun. Taozi merosot kebawah, ia terduduk. Sakit, sakit, sakit hati ini. Ia sekarang ditinggal oleh seorang yang sangat Taozi cintai. Pelindung dirinya, penghibur dikala ia sedih. Senyuman Sehun yang bagai secerah matahari dan pelangi dikala hujan. Tapi sekarang musnah sudah. Yang paling Taozi sesali ialah, ia belum mengatakan ucapan perpisahaan dan perasaannya kepada Sehun kalau dirinya mencintai namja penyuka bubbletea itu.

Taozi kembali menangis ditempat ini, ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. My love… sarangheo, sarangheo. Aku mencintaimu kasihku, aku mohon kembalilah padaku…. Jangan tinggalkan aku…. My love, sarangheo, sarangheo. Aku rapuh tanpamu. Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu, jadi kembalilah padaku. Aku sangat membutuhkan dirimu. SEHUN….. SEHUN….. KEMBALILAH…. AKU MENCINTAMU, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU… Huhuhuhu….hik, hik, hik." Tangis Taozi pilu. Mata, dan hidungnya berair. Tapi Taozi tidak peduli, sang baby panda ini sedang terpuruk. Ia ditinggal pergi tanpa salam perpisahan. Sampai hari mulai senja Taozi masih disana.

"Sehun… sehun… aku mencintaimu… my love… sarangheo, sarangheo, aku mencintaimu… mian aku terlambat datang, mian neo. Tapi kumohon kembalilah cintaku, aku mencintaimu, aku teramat mencintaimu." Ucap Taozi terus menyebut – nyebut nama Sehun.

Karena semakin sore dan sebentar lagi malam, Taozi memutuskan untuk pulang. Setibanya dirumah. Sang eomma sangat kuatir dengan keadaan putri bungsunya ini. Pulang – pulang wajah ayu sang putri sembab – sembab karena banyak menangis. Taozi yang sebenarnnya sangat rapuh ini langsung memeluk eommanya dan menangis dipelukan sang eomma. "Huaaaa…. Eomma….. Eomma….. Sehunnie, sehunnie… hik, hik,hik." Ucap Taozi disela tangisnya. "Ya sayang, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Eommanya lembut sambil mengelus – elus surai hitam sang anak. "Dia, dia…hik, hik telah pergi eomma, dan aku telah kesana. Ia sudah tidak ada. Huhuhu… Sehun telah meninggalku eomma… hik, hik, hik." Sang Eomma merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Taozi lekat – lekat. "Tenang sayang, Sehun pasti punya alasan, kenapa ia begitu. Tapi sepertinya kalian saling mencintai?" Ucap eomma menyeka air mata Taozi. "Entahlah eomma, sebab kami belum menyatakannya, baik aku maupun Sehun. Tapi di surat ini, ia ingin bertemu denganku dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi karena aku terlambat. Ia sudah pergi, dan yang paling Taozi sesali, Taozi belum menyatakan perasaan Taozi padanya. Huhuhuhu.." Tangis Taozi kembali pecah. "Huhuhuhu….. Eomma, aku mencintai Sehunnie. Huhuhu…"

"Tenang sayang, kalau Sehun adalah jodohmu ia pasti akan kembali, percaya sama Eomma." Hibur Eommanya.

Berhari – hari Taozi lalui dengan kesendirian. Tapi tidak ada kabar dari Sehun. Sakit, sakit hati ini tidak ada kabar dari orang yang dicintai. Tapi Taozi tahu, selama ini mereka tidak ada ikatan apapun. Belum ada yang mengutarakan perasaan suka dari keduanya. Sampai – sampai tahun berganti. Sehun tidak memberikan kabar padanya. Lelah, lelah hati ini. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Kris, namja tampan dari Kanada. Kris peranakan China dan Kanada. Ayahnya orang China, sedangkan ibunya orang Kanada.

Karena rasa lelah yang teramat sangat, Taozi membuka hatinya untuk Kris. Kris menggantikan posisi Sehun dihatinya. Kris agak mirip dengan Sehun, tapi Kris tidak jahil seperti Sehun. Kris juga lebih pendiam daripada Sehun. Semakin hari perasaan cinta tumbuh dihati Taozi. Dan Taozi menerima suntingan dari Kris. Taozi telah melupakan kenangannya akan Sehun, ia juga tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu lagi. kenangan akan Sehun dan tempat itu biarlah ia saja yang tahu.

**TBC**

* * *

Deng,,dong,,deng,,,,,XD

Akhirnya bisa update tepat waktu:D,,,,,,,#gk ada yg nanya*suara jangkrik

Capter 3 update,,,,author seneng bgt karena gk telat updatenya^^,,,,

Soalnya in FF bakal author update tiap hari minggu,jadi jangan lupa yah buat baca FF abal-abalku ini.

Terimakasih buat **Nasumchan Uharu,Xyln,Kirei Thelittletheives,dan Princesshuang** yg udah ngereview di capter sebelumnya^^,,,,,gomawo semangtanya^^,,,,,,,,

Moga kalian makin suka dengn Ffku ini...

Gomawo#bow


	4. Chapter 4

**DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2**

**PAIRING: TAOHUN/TAOKRIS/HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**CAPTER 4**

Proyek yang sekarang Sehun kerjakan sebentar lagi akan selesai, 9 tahun ia mengerjakan proyek ini. Bulan September dimana akan memasuki musim gugur. Daun – daun mulai berwarna kuning lalu berguguran. Seperti biasa ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di pohon kenangan itu. udara yang dingin, ditambah hembusan angin menambah rasa dingin dikulit. Sehun semakin mengencangkan jaket tebalnya. Gesekan daun maple yang terkena angin, dan banyak daun - daun yang berguguran serta ranting pohon yang patah kerena tak kuat menahan sang angin. Menambah kalau ini adalah peralihan kemusim gugur. Terkadang Sehun berpikir. Kasihan sekali petugas kebersihan harus ektra bekerja untuk membersihkan dedaunan kering yang berguguran, jatuh ketanah. Pasti akan sangat lelah, tapi inilah hidup terkadang asik, tapi terkadang melelahkan dan menyakitkan.

Sehun berpikir dan menimbang – nimbang perihal ajakan direktur Kris, untuk mengajaknya makan malam dikediamannya. Selama 9 bulan ini, hubungan Taozi dan Sehun terjalin baik. Tapi hanya sebatas pertemanan biasa. Tampak sekarang Taozi sangat bahagia. Sehun juga sekali dua kali bertemu dengan Taozi di sela – sela pertemuan pesta. Sehun yang melihat Taozi berpasangan dengan Kris sangat serasi. Pantas kalau Taozi bersanding dengan Kris sang pemilik dari EXO Corp.

"Hah….." Desah nafas panjang dari mulut Sehun. Harusnya ia harus bangkit dan melupakan semua kenangan di tempat ini. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata kalau ia harus tetap kemari. Sedikit, demi sedikit perasaan Sehun kepada Taozi semakin meluntur. Ia paham, ia tidak bisa memiliki Taozi dan ia tidak mau merusak hubungan rumah tangga orang. Kris adalah orang yang baik. Walaupun ia kaya dan hampir punya segalanya, tapi ia tidak sombong, tamak dan angkuh. Walaupun sikapnya cool tapi dia pria yang baik. Kris sayang sekali dengan keluarganya, bahkan disela – sela kesibukannya dalam bekerja, Kris sempat – sempatnya menghubungi rumah, ia tipe suami dan ayah yang baik. Sehun bukanlah orang yang jahat, yang mau merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Sehun sudah benar – benar merelakan Taozi pada Kris, karena Kris orang yang tepat untuk bersanding dengan Taozi. Cinta pertamanya.

Seperti biasa, hari semakin senja. Sehun putuskan untuk kembali ke apartement yang ia sewa ditempat ini selama bekerja. Dan Sehun sudah putuskan untuk menerima ajakan Kris makan dikediamannya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Mobil Lamborghini putih melesat dengan cantiknya di jalan raya yang ramai. Hari yang sudah malam menambah kesan anggun pada mobil ini. Sehun sang pemilik mobil juga tidak kalah dengan mobil mewahnya. Malam ini ia akan kerumah kawan sekaligus kliennya untuk makan malam. Mobil Sehun memasuki pintu gerbang kediaman Kris. Sudah Sehun duga, bahwa rumah Kris bagai istana dalam negeri dongeng. Rumahnya megah dan besar. Didepan rumah Kris, tepat ditengah terdapat air mancur yang cukup besar. Mungkin seperti air mancur ditengah taman kota. Mobil Lamborghini Sehun sudah terparkir rapi ditempat parkir. "Huaa.. Rumah sebesar ini sampai – sampai memiliki tempat parkir sendiri, keren." Ucap Sehun kagum. Ternyata yang datang cukup banyak. Bahkan Sehun sampai bertemu dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya waktu kecil dulu.

"Hai Sehun!" Panggil Chanyeol. Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, menoleh kesumber suara.

"Chanyeol?!" Tanya Sehun tak percaya dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Lama tidak berjumpa, kau semakin keren saja. Hms, ngomong – ngomong apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hms, dari sikapmu yang anti terhadap yeoja, aku sangsi kau telah menikah, eoh?!" Cibir Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha… kau ini. Hms… aku memang belum menikah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya balik

"Cih, aku tidak anti yeoja sepertimu itu!? Aku telah menikah." Membanggakan diri.

"Oh… bagus itu. lalu mana istrimu itu?" clingak clinguk mencari sososk istri Chanyeol.

"Ia, tidak ikut. Ia berada dirumah mengurusi anak kami. Lagipula tidak usah kenalanpun kau sudah tahu kok?"

"Maksudmu?" Mengangkat satu alis.

"Istriku itu Baekhyun, sahabat kita dulu."

"MWO, benarkah?!" Balas Sehun terkejut. Sehun tak menyangka kisah asmara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berujung ke pelaminan.

"Hms.." Balas Chanyeol dengan gumaman.

"Wah, aku bangga padamu dan juga selamat. Cinta kalian abadi." Kata Sehun sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Hms, Gomawo. Kau cepatlah menyusul kami. Jangan terus menjadi bujang lapuk." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Berisik kau." Balas Sehun.

Setelah asik bercakap – cakap kedua sahabat itu menghampiri sang pemilik rumah. Kris sangat senang Sehun mau hadir diacara makan malam ini. Sehun dan Chanyeol bersalaman dengan Kris dan juga Taozi yang sekarang menjadi Nyonya Wu. Sehun sudah ikhlas dan bersikap biasa kepada Taozi. Ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Taozi.

Acara makan malampun dimulai. Para tamu dipersilahkan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan. Rumah yang besar ini disulap seperti restoran berbintang 5. Banyak sekali tamu yang hadir. Dan para maid yang sangat baik melayani para tamu. Mereka menyuguhkan hidangan yang lezat dan pastinya mahal. Tapi karena ini gratis, makanya mereka semua yang hadir disini tidak usah membayarnya. Di sela – sela para tamu menikmati hidangannya. Seorang wanita cantik memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih gading dan dilapisi rompi berbulu berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya ia sangul, memperlihatkan lehernya jenjang nan putih mulus. Sepatu berhak tinggi yang sama dengan warna gaunnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun menuju piano yang ada pojok sebelah kanan ruangan. Ia memainkan piano itu dengan baik. Alunan musicnya sangat menenangkan. Semua orang yang ada disana seperti terhipnotis dengan permainan piano dari gadis itu. ketukan ketukan nada yang ia mainkan seakan akan hidup. Wajah sang gadis pemain piano seolah - olah memperlihatkan kalau ia sangat menikmati permainan yang ia mainkan. Begitu menikmatinya. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa ia menjadi flashback kemasalalu. Dimana melihat cinta permatanya. Gadis China bercepol 2. Tapi segera ia tepis kenangan itu. ia tidak mau terjebak cinta yang membuatnya hampir gila. "Sehun, ingat! Katamu kau ingin bangkit dari masalalu, jadi kau jangan menganggap gadis itu adalah Taozi. Hanya karena ia agak mirip dengan cinta pertamamu yang adalah Taozi." Ucap Sehun menyemangati diri sendiri.

Setelah selesai memainkan piano, wanita itu langsung kembali ke kursinya. Mata Sehun entah kenapa tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan wanita tadi, terasa ada magnet yang membuat matanya ini terus memandangi wanita itu. Ternyata gadis tadi duduk dimeja yang menjadi satu dengan Taozi dan juga Kris. Pikiran Sehun bertanya – Tanya "Siapa wanita itu? Jangan – jangan saudaranya Kris, kalau Taozi tidak mungkin. Seingatku Taozi tidak memiliki sodara. Ia hanya tinggal bersama eommanya." Pikir Sehun.

Pesta makan yang diadakan di kediaman rumah Kris sebenarnya, untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan orangtua Kris. Tuan dan nyonya besar Wu. Ternyata eommanya Kris adalah orang bule, eommanya berasal dari Kanada, dan appanya Kris orang China. Kris juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang juga cantik, namanya Lay. Tapi bukan wanita itu yang membuat Sehun penasaran. Tapi wanita tadi, yang memainkan piano. Sehun bertanya – tanya siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan keluarga ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Sehun kala sang wanita yang menurutnya misterius itu sangat akrab dengan Taozi. wanita itu juga sempat bercanda dengan anak – anak Taozi. Sehun ingin mencuri dengar apa yang Taozi dan wanita itu bicarakan. Tapi meja mereka jauh, alhasil Sehun hanya dapat menatap wanita misterius itu dari mejanya.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang tampaknya sangat serius menatap sesuatu. Chanyeol melihat kemana arah mata Sehun, setelah ia tahu kemana arah mata sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol menyikut lengan Sehun.

"Hoi Sehun, apa kau tertarik pada yeoja yang tadi memainkan piano itu?" Goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jail.

"Ani, aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Sehun santai sambil meminum colanya.

"Huh! Yang benar… aku dengar kalau wanita itu eonni kandung dari Taozi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memotong – motong bistic daging sapinya lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Seketika itu pula Sehun langsung menatap kearah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa katamu, ia adalah eonni kandung Taozi?!" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Hms, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi desas desusnya begitu?" Sambil terus mengunyak makanannya "Sebenarnya banyak rumor yang bilang, kalau orangtua mereka bercerai dan Taozi dibawa eommanya ke Korea karena eommanya adalah orang Korea. Dan sang eonni dibawa oleh sang appa. Karena ia harus meneruskan bisnis sang appa. Kalau tidak salah nama perusahaannya HUANG Corp." Ucap Chanyeol panjang x lebar.

Sehun tertegun, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lebih tahu mengenai latar belakang Taozi dari pada dirinya yang pernah singgah dihati wanita yang sekarang sudah berkeluarga.

"Hoi Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol menghilangkan lamunan Sehun.

"Hms…" Balas Sehun yang sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dikagetkan oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini. karena tidak ingin dibilang melamun, Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau tadi mendengar, apa yang ku katakan tadi, eoh?!" mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya,aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku heran padamu, dari mana kau dapatkan berita ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Loh! Bukannya dulu kalian dekat? Bahkan tersebar kabar kalau kalian ini pacaran. Kukira kau sudah tahu. Tapi nyatanya belum tahu, ya?"

"Hah! Sudah, kau jangan membahas masalalu. Sekarang kau kasih tahu aku, darimana kau tahu berita ini?!" Tanya Sehun mulai gak sabar.

"Cih, kau ini tidak sabaran amat ya. Aku bisa tahu informasi apa saja. kau tidak usah tahu. Yang pentingkan kau sudah tahu." Kikik Chanyeol.

"Huh! Memang kau ini tukang gossip." Ledek Sehun.

"Jiah, jangan menghina kau. kau lihat kupingku ini kan? kupingku ini bisa dikatakan sakti, tanpa sengaja bisa mendengar berita yang mungkin saja orang lain tidak tahu." Ucap Chanyeol membanggakan kupingnya.

"Cih! Kuping seperti kurcaci begitu kau banggakan. Tapi aku salut padamu, kau emang pencari berita yang handal." Ucap Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau ini, sedikit – sedikit berkata manis, tapi sedikit – sedikit bermulut pedas, sepedas sambal, huh!" Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Hahahahaha…. Sudah kau jangan kesal begitu…. Oke – oke, aku akui kau memang orang yang hebat dalam mencari INFORMASI. Seperti DETECTIVE." Puji Sehun sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol.

"Hei, hei, hei." Melirik tajam. "Hentikan sikap overmu itu. Apa kau tidak takut kalau kita ini nanti dicap MAHO, HAH!" Jawab Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Sehun.

"Aish, kau ini! Apa kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli apa!?" Balas Sehun sambil mengusap – usap telinganya yang diteriaki Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang sangat disukai oleh semua orang. Di hari ini, orang – orang yang biasanya harus bangun pagi untuk melaksanakan rutinitas bekerja dan para pelajar yang harus sekolah demi menimba ilmu, menyongsong masa depan yang lebih baik dan gemerlap, mungkin harus rehat sejenak. Dikarenakan hari minggu. Hari minggu yang bagi banyak orang hari untuk bermalas – malas. Sama seperti namja tampan kita kali ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, Namja yang tampan ini masih tertidur dengan pulasnya diranjang yang empuk. Tapi mungkin saja tidak untuk minggu ini. bisa jadi minggu ini bukan hari yang bagus untuk namja tampan kita satu ini. Suara bel pintu dari pintu apaetemant yang ia sewa selama disini membuatnya terganggu.

Sehun berusaha tidak mendengar bel pintu yang terus saja dibunyikan oleh seseorang diluar sana.

Ting tung,

Ting tung.

Dengan wajah kusut dan muka sebal. Sehun dengan amat sangat terpaksa bangun untuk membuka pintu. Langkahnya terseok – seok, ia amat malas untuk bangun. "Huh! Inikan hari minggu, siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan bertamu dipagi hari begini, MENYEBALKAN!" Runtuk Sehun.

Dilihatnya layar monitor yang terpasang didekat tembok sebelah pintu masuk. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. "EOMMA" Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu. Sekarang ia dapat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya langsung. Eomma Sehun yang melihat putra bungsunya yang kusut, matanya… iuh… masih ada sisa – sisa tertinggal sewaktu tidur.

"ckckckck….." Menggeleng – gelengkan kepala

"Hehehehe….. MIAN Eomma…" Jawab Sihun dengan cengiran.

"Apa kau tetap membiarkan Eommamu ini berdiri disini, tanpa menyuruhnya masuk, sayang?" Jawab eommanya menyindir Sehun.

"Hehehehe…. Silahkan masuk eommaku, sayang?" Ucap Sehun sambil membukakan jalan untuk sang eomma. Sang eommapun masuk ke apartement sementara putra bungsunya ini. Sang eomma geleng – geleng kepala melihat apartement putranya yang tampak berantakan. Jas yang kemarin dipakai Sehun tergeletak diatas sofa. Gelas dan piring yang belum dicuci, apalagi kamarnya yang masih berantakan belum dirapikan. Selimut sampai menjuntai kelantai. Bisa dikatakan apartement Sehun seperti kapal pecah. Sang eomma hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat apartement putra bungsunya ini. "Mian Eomma, kemarin aku lelah sekali, sampai – sampai aku tidak sempat beres – beres." Kilah Sehun. "Lagian, datangnya dadakan begini?! Aku jadi tidak sempat untuk bersih – bersih. Kalau eomma mengabariku dulu. Eomma tidak akan melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata ini." Ucap Sehun memberikan penjelasan.

"Ne, eomma tahu. Baiklah, kau tenang saja? Biar eomma yang merapikan apartementmu yang tampak mirip seperti kapal pecah." Sindir Eommanya.

"Mwo, tidak bisa begitu eomma. Eomma bukan pembantuku. Aku bisa kena marah Appa dan Suho hyung kalau eomma kemari hanya untuk beres – beres." Larang Sehun.

"Hms, Kalau begitu kau beres – beres dan eomma akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi dulu." Perintah sang eomma. Sehun yang mendengar perintah eommanya tanpa ba bi bu be bo langsung melaksanakan perintah sang omma. (hahaha….. benar – benar penurut tokoh utama kita ini)

setelah selesai mandi dan sudah rapi, paling tidak enak dilihat. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan ia mendapati sang eomma sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Eomma sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini, eomma buatkan sushi kesukaanmu. Kau kan suka sekali dengan sushi?" Jawab eommanya.

"Hms" Mengangguk mantap "Eomma, paling mengerti aku." Lanjut Sehun bergelayut manja.

"Kau ini, sudah dewasa tapi tingkahmu masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap eommanya lagi.

"Hehehe…. Biar saja, aku kan anak eomma yang paling kyeopta." Jawab Sehun sambil beraegyo.

"Hahahaha…. Iya – iya… kau masih anak eomma yang dulu, tetap lucu." Kedua ibu dan anak itu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah sarapan Sehun melanjutkan janjinya pada sang eomma yang paling ia sayangi. Ia berjanji akan membereskan apartementnya yang seperti kapal pecah ini. Sehun menyapu, merapikan kamarnya dan ia juga mencuci semua baju yang ia tumpuk ditumpukan pakaian kotor. Sang Eomma yang hanya mengawasi tersenyum bangga. Sehun putra bungsunya ini telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang dewasa.

Semua badan Sehun rasanya capek semua. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu duduk disofa sebelah eommanya. "Ssshhh…. Rasanya capek semua badanku ini eomma?" Kata Sehun sambil memukul – mukul bahunya. "Kemari sayang, eomma akan memijat bahumu." Tawar eommanya.

"Benarkah, wah – wah… eommaku ini paling baik sedunia, Saranghe eomma.." Jawab Sehun manja.

"Dasar kau ini, manjamu kumat lagi." Ucap sang eomma sambil memijat bahu putranya.

"Biar, aku emang anak eomma yang manja. Hehehehe…." Katanya Jail.

"Huh! kau ini, ngomong – ngomong kapan kau akan menyusul hyungmu dan teman – temanmu itu?"

"Maksud eomma?" Tanya Sehun pura – pura innocent.

"Huft… dasar kau ini?! Jadi kapan kau akan segera menikah Sehun?"

"Ssshhh… lupakan saja masalah ini eomma. Aku malas membahasnya." Jawab Sehun malas.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin menikah? OMG, Eomma kuatir. Jangan – jangan rumor yang beredar memang benar. Kalau kau adalah seorang MAHO." Ucap Eommanya parno.

"MWO! AKU DICAP MAHO, OMG…." Balas Sehut shock. "Eomma dengar dari mana? Itu tidak benar eomma?! Aku masih normal – normal saja kok?" Lanjut Sehun meyakinkan sang eomma.

"Habisnya, eomma curiga padamu Sehun? Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau belum pernah pacaran. Bahkan ketika usiamu sudah memasuki usia menikah, kau masih saja menjomblo. Eomma takut kau punya kelainan." Kata Sang Eomma.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang eomma tersayang. Ia lalu memegang tangan sang eomma dan berkata "Eommaku sayang, mian kalau anakmu ini membuat eomma cemas begini? Tapi percayalah eomma, aku ini normal. Sehun hanya tidak ingin salah pilih saja. Sehun ingin mendapatkan yeoja yang pas untuk Sehun." Ucap Sehun. Sang eomma ingin memberontak dan menyuruh sang anak cepat – cepat menikah. Bila perlu sang eomma akan ikut campur, dengan cara menjodohkan putranya ini dengan teman – temannya. Tapi ada keseriusan dimata sang putra, jadi sang eomma hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawaban sang anak. Eommanya percaya kalau Sehun sudah dewasa dan dapat menentukan pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Ditambah menurutnya sang putra juga tidak jelek, Sehun termasuk namja yang tampan. Dari dulu ia digandrungi oleh banyak yeoja – yeoja cantik dan manis. Tapi karena Sehun tidak sreg dengan mereka, maka ia hiraukan yeoja – yeoja itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Anyeong readers^^,,,gmna cerintanya?,,,,makin gajekah?!

Capter 4 update,,,, nih author publish pagi-pagi saking semangtnya^^,hehehe

Moga readers makin penasaran dengan ending ceritnya:D

Sebelumnya makasih buat readers setiaku **Kirei Thelittlethieves,Xyln, dan Nasumichan Uharu** yg udah nyempetin wktunya buat ngebaca Ffgajeku ini^-^

Gomawo chingu:D...Tetep kasih dukungan buat author ya^^#Ngarep_bgt


	5. Chapter 5

**DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2**

**PAIRING: TAOHUN/TAOKRIS/HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis.**

* * *

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

**CAPTER 5**

Sudah 2 hari eommanya menginap di apartementnya ini. Sang eomma juga sepertinya merindukan tempat ini. Ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka pernah tinggal didaerah sini. "Tempat ini sudah berbeda dari yang dulu ya sayang, sudah ramai." Ucap eommanya sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang putra.

"Ya eomma,,, tempat ini sudah cukup ramai. Dan sebentar lagi di daerah ini akan ada mallnya." Balas Sehun.

"Hms, bagus kalau begitu." Saut eommanya.

"Hms,, ngomong – ngomong. Eomma pulang jam berapa? Nanti biar aku antar eomma kembali ke Seoul." Ucap Sehun sambil memakan sarapannya. Hari ini sang eomma membuatkan roti bakar rasa coklat dan segelas susu coklat. Tampaknya hari ini serba coklat.

"Tidak usah. Eomma bisa pulang sendiri saja."

"Ani, anio! Aku tidak mengizinkan eomma pulang sendirian. Aku akan tetap mengantar eomma pulang." Jawab Sehun bersikeras. Sang eomma hanya bisa menurut, sebab ia tahu, kalau Sehun sudah ada maunya tidak bisa dihalangi. Anak ini kuat pendiriannya.

"Baiklah, setelah kau pulang dari kerja saja." Jawab sang eomma.

"Baiklah, kebetulan hari ini aku tampaknya pulang cepat."

Setelah selesai makan. Sehun pamit untuk berangkat ketempat ia bekerja. Ia mencium punggung tangan sang eomma tersayang lalu memeluknya, tak lupa ia mengucapkan "Eomma aku berangkat dulu, saranghe eomma." Sambil tersenyum manis. Sang eomma juga membalasnya dengan senyuman manis pula.

Sehun hari ini, entah mengapa sangat bahagia. 2 hari sang eomma menginap di apartementnya ia seakan mendapatkan kebahagian. Walaupun sekarang ia masih sendiri, tapi karena ada sang eomma yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia menjadi tenang, dan ia bersumpah akan terus membahagiakan eommanya. Ditempat ia bekerjapun Sehun sangat semangat. Sampai – sampai semua rekan kerjanya ketularan happy virus miliknya. Ditambah apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Ia pulang cepat kali ini.

Sang eomma sudah menunggu Sehun dengan pakaian yang rapi serta koper sudah tergeletak disebelah eommnya, terbukti kalau sang eomma siap untuk pulang kerumahnya yang ada di Seoul.

"Eomma sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ne, eomma sudah siap." Balas eomma Sehun.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Mobil Lamborghini putih milik Sehun melasat dijalanan yang ramai, sang eomma yang ada disebelah kursi kemudi terus saja memandang kearah jalan. Sehun yang masih focus mengemudikan mobil lamborghininya yang ia dapatkan dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Mereka masih tetap diam, tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hampir 1 jam perjalanan mereka terdiam, malah Sehun melirik sang eomma yang sudah terlelap tidur. Sehun yang mengetahui itu tersenyum manis. Bagi Sehun sang eomma adalah segalanya. "Eomma, kau tetaplah tidur. Kalau sudah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucap Sehun bicara sendiri.

Kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan mereka telah sampai di Seoul. Sang eomma, appa dan hyung Suho sekeluarga menyuruh mereka menginap. Tapi Sehun tidak mau. Karena ia besok masih ada pekerjaan. Sehun berjanji pada keluarganya kalau ia sudah selesai dalam pekerjaannya ia akan datang kembali. Istri Suho yang bernama Do Kyungso memberikan makanan beberapa kue buatannyanya. Sehun merasa berterimakasih karena kakak iparnya ini sangat baik padanya. Ia sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri, ditambah kakak iparnya ini juga pintar sekali masak.

Tubuh Sehun sangat lelah sekali. Tapi ia merasa senang, karena dapat bertemu dengan keluarganya. Suho hyung yang masih tetap sama seperti mereka kala kecil. Masih suka mengodanya, padahal hyungnya itu sudah memiliki 1 putra yang sangat imute. Keponakannya seperti hyungnya waktu kecil, dan Sehun suka menjahili serta bermain dengan keponakannya yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu. Sehun, melongkarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya dan melepaskannya. Ia juga membuka jaket yang ia pakai dan menaruhnya digantungan. Sehun yang suka akan kebersihan memutuskan untuk mandi menggunakan air hangat karena hawanya sangat dingin. "sssshhh,,, tak terasa sebenar lagi musim dingin. Ini saja sudah musim gugur." Kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Setalah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sehun memutuskan mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan tidur diranjang empuknya, dan berharap hari esok lebih baik daripada hari ini. Serta tak lupa untuk berdoa agar malaikat – malaikat utusan Tuhan menjaganya dalam tidur.

Seperti biasa cahaya matahari masuk kedalam celah – celah kaca jendela apartement namja tampan yang digandrungi oleh banyak yeoja. Sehun sang tokoh utama disini terbangun. Ia mengerjap – ngerjam matanya dan melonggarkan tubuhnya. Setalah itu ia buka selimut yang tebal dan bangun. Tapi ia tak lupa untuk merapikan kembali tempat tidurnya. Setelah rapi ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Seperti biasanya, mandi, berganti baju, sarapan seadanya lalu menuju ketempat kerja.

Musim gugur pertanda akan mendekati musim dingin. Daun – daun pada menguning begitupula dengan taman yang ia sering kunjungi. Daun – daun dari pohon maple kesayangannya juga rontok berguguran. Diterpa angin, meliuk – liuk diudara dan jatuh ketanah dengan selamat. Tapi tak semua daun yang bernasip beruntung. Bagai seleksi alam. Daun yang beruntung adalah daun yang jatuh ketanah dengan selamat. Selamat dalam artian mati sampai membusuk. Tapi ada juga daun yang mati karena terinjak – injak dan hancur. Jika kita adalah daun itu, pasti kita akan sakit dan marah serta membalasnya, tapi daun tetaplah daun. Daun yang mati terinjak – injak bisa di ibaratkan seorang manusia yang menerima keadaan apapun dengan ikhlas, walaupun hidup terkadang sangat kejam, tapi tetap ikhlas dan tabah menghadapi badai kehidupan.

Sehun melajukan mobil Lamborghini putih kesayangannya. Dikanan kiri jalan pohon – pohon berguguran, melihat guguran – guguran daun dari pohon yang ada yang dipinggir jalan. Dan cuaca yang menurutnya indah ini, ada suatu dorongan yang kuat agar ia ke taman itu. Taman yang terdapat pohon maple tempat kenangannya bersama dengan Taozi, cinta pertamanya. Dengan perasaan yang tak bisa diekpresikan dengan kata – kata Sehun menuju kesana. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya menepi kejalan. Sehun keluar dari mobil lamborghininya.

Tap,

Tap,

Tap,

Ia langkahkan kakinya, beberapa daun maple yang kering ia injak menimbulkan bunyi "Kres, kres" udara yang dingin menambah dingin dikulitnya. Sehun semakin merapatkan jaketnya yang tebal dan panjangnya sampai lutut.

**Saatku lihat kembali bunga kenangan itu,**

**Kenangan dari masa kecilku mengalun didalam dadaku**

"Deg" sayup – sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tampaknya sedang menyanyi. Oh Tuhan, ini seperti saat itu. Dimana aku mendengar suara gadis cilik bercepol 2 yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Waktu itu tepat di ayunan ini aku mendengar suaranya. Suara seorang yang sedang bersenandung. Tubuhku rasanya panas dingin, tanganku yang berada disaku jaket ku kepalkan. Siapa gerangan orang yang sedang bersenandung ini? apakah Taozi? Tapi kalau Taozi i tidak mungkin, aku dengar dari Kris kalau mereka sekeluarga sedang berlibur ke luar negri. Tepatnya ke Kanada, rumah keluarga eommanya Kris. Lalu siapa orang yang berada di sini? Banyak pikiran – pikiran yang berkelebat didalam benakku.

**Dengan bebas kuberlari melintas bukit dan lembah yang indah.**

Sama seperti waktu itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah yang hati – hati, dan pelan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang tak kuketahui disana, terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

**Aku tak bisa kembali, kemasa itu lagi.**

**Sedikit demi sedikit aku telah beranjak menjadi dewasa**

Langkahku semakin dekat dan aku dapat melihatnya. karena tak mau mengganggunya aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon maple yang hanya berjarak 2 pohon dari tempatnya berdiri. Jarak kami mungkin hanya 30m. Kuperhatikan ia dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Aku melihat ia sangat menikmati tempat ini dan suaranya yang menurutku sangat merdu. Aku tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya, karena ia memakai topi bundar berwarna coklat. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya terjulur kedepan lalu menempelkan kedalam dada, Seperti meraup angin. Ditambah guguran – guguran daun maple yang tertiup angin serta gesekan – gesekan daun, ranting – ranting yang bergoyang seakan mengartikan kalau mereka sangat menikmati suara yang sangat merdu dari sang gadis.

**Sambil terus memeluk impian, yang takkan pernah pudar.**

Deg deg, deg deg. Dadaku bergemuruh, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku seakan dejavu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Ku terus mengelak perasaan ini. kuletakkan telapak tanganku didada. Hatiku yang bergemuruh tak mau berhenti. Oh, Tuhan.. bagaimana mungkin… Cinta pertamaku kan Taozi… tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau wanita yang disana itu adalah dia, dia gadis bercepol 2 yang aku cari – cari selama ini. sial…..! runtukku dalam hati.

**Aku takkan pernah menyerah untuk mencapai harapanku.**

**Untuk mencapai harapanku…**

"Sreg." Oh, sial." Runtuk kudalam hati. Aku dengan reflek bersembunyi dibalik pohon maple yang lain. Tap, tap, tap. Aku mendengar langkah kaki orang mendekat kemari. Keringat dingin muncul dari pelipisku. Aku bagai seorang pencuri yang bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan si korban.

Tap, tap, tap. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat. "Oh Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan aku, aku mohon semoga ia tidak memergokiku." Doaku dalam hati.

"Disini kau rupanya." Ucapnya yang mengagetkan diriku. Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Ia sekarang berada di belakangku. Suaranya dapat ku dengar dari belakang punggungku. Aku menelan ludah cukup berat, keringat dingin sudah bercucuran. Aku seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan oleh petugas keamanan.

Aku segera berbalik. Mata bertemu mata, sama seperti waktu itu. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Ia wanita yang waktu itu. wanita yang memainkan piano di rumah Kris, dan ia juga duduk disebelah Taozi serta seorang yang dikabarkan sebagai kakak kandung dari Taozi. Ia bukannya marah karena aku mencuri dengar ia menyanyi, malah ia tersenyum kearahku. Melihat senyumannya yang lembut, aku seakan kaku, tidak bergerak. "Apa kau tadi mendengar aku menyanyi?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanda mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Hahahaha… mian, kalau aku mengagetkanmu. Bukan maksudku untuk begitu. Pasti suaraku sangat buruk ya?"

"Ani, suaramu sangat merdu." Kataku memberanikan diri.

"Bagitu ya… Kamsahamnida.." Jawabnya lagi.

Entah kenapa aku dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya yang menatap ke langit biru. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung berwarna dark brown ia biarkan tergerai halus. Jaket tabalnya berwarna coklat susu yang sama panjangnya dengan diriku membuat wanita mungil ini semakin cantik.

Beberapa menit kami terdiam dia menatapku dan berkata "Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" Karena aku bingung harus berkata apa, aku hanya berkata "Entahlah."

"Hms, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." Ucapku.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Ya, memengnya kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hms… tak ada, tapi rasa – rasanya nama itu tak asing ditelingaku. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya." Katanya sambil mengingat – ingat.

"Benarkah?!." Jawab Sehun mengangkat satu alis.

"Hms entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi lupakan saja. itu tidak penting. Perkenalkan namaku Luhan.

"Luhan, hms.. sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tepatnya aku pernah melihatmu di rumah Kris, direktur EXO Corp yang memiliki istri bernama Taozi. Dan Taozi itu adalah teman waktu aku senior high school."

"Hah! Jadi kau salah satu rekan Kris dan teman dari adikku Taozi?" Tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Wah, dunia ini sempit ya?"

"Hms… Mian kalau aku lancang. Tapi selama menjadi temannya Taozi, aku belum pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hms,,," Jeda sejenak. "Critanya panjang, sebenarnya orangtua kami bercerai. Aku ikut Appaku dan Taozi ikut Eomma yang notabenya orang Korea. Selama ini aku tinggal di China ikut sang Appa. Hms,, ngomong – ngomong. Tingkahmu yang mengintip aku tadi, seperti anak kecil yang aku temui waktu aku kecil dulu. Tepatnya liburan terakhirku kesini. Makanya aku Tanya padamu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya bukan, ya?"

**TBC**

Kyaaaaa... Capter 5 update jg,hehehe#nyengir gaje:D

Seperti biasa pagi-pagi author bangun di hari minggu hanya ingin update FF gaje ini^^#kagak ada yg nanya woy...

Semoga saja readers pada suka n makin penasaran ama ending Ffgajeku ini.

Mian kalau banyak typo, atau apalah itu yg pasti harap di maklumi jika bahasanya aneh n sulit di pahami,kwkwkwkw

Sebelumnya gomawo buat :**Xyln, Kirei Thelittlethieves and AulChan12** yg udah ngereview di capter sebelumnya^^, Tetep dukung n kasih semangat ya buat author biar author selalu tepat wktu buat update Ffgaje satu ini,hehe

Gomawo#bow


	6. Chapter 6

**DIBAWAH POHON MAPLE 2**

**PAIRING: TAOHUN/TAOKRIS/HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**CAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

"Hms… Mian kalau aku lancang. Tapi selama menjadi temannya Taozi, aku belum pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hms,,," Jeda sejenak. "Critanya panjang, sebenarnya orangtua kami bercerai. Aku ikut Appaku dan Taozi ikut Eomma yang notabenya orang Korea. Selama ini aku tinggal di China ikut sang Appa. Hms,, ngomong – ngomong. Tingkahmu yang mengintip aku tadi, seperti anak kecil yang aku temui waktu aku kecil dulu. Tepatnya liburan terakhirku kesini. Makanya aku Tanya padamu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya bukan, ya?"

**CAPTER 6(END).**

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Bibirku kelu dan tubuhku kaku. Oh Tuhan lebih dari 10 tahun, bahkan, tapi lebih dari 20 tahun aku telah salah mengenali dan mencintai orang. Ternyata gadis didepanku ini yang ku cari dan ku tunggu. Oh Tuhan,,,, bukan Taozi yang aku tunggu, tapi eonninya. seperti menemukan permata yang hilang, dan sekarang aku menemukannya. Banyak perasaan berkecambuk menjadi satu, antara bahagia, shock, lega, aneh. Hah! Pokoknya jadi satu. Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya, terlalu pelik. Rasa – rasanya aku ingin memeluk gadis yang ada disebelahku dan menangis. Betapa aku hampir gila karena menunggunya, dan aku juga salah mengira orang. Tapi aku lega, aku menemukan permataku yang hilang. Dan kali ini aku kan menjaganya dan tak kan kubiarkan lepas lagi. Aku akan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ya, Aku adalah anak itu, AKU ADALAH ANAK ITU. ANAK KECIL YANG BERUMUR 5 TAHUN, YANG KAU BERIKAN BUBBLETEA. DAN SETELAH KAU MEMBERIKU BUBBLETEA. AKU PERGI DARIMU TANPA TANYA NAMAMU DAN DIMANA RUMAHMU. KAU, KAU GADIS YANG AKU CINTAI DAN KU TUNGGU." Jeda sejenak. Mata Luhan membelalak. "Aku MENCINTAIMU, sejak pertama kali bertemu aku telah terperangkap oleh pesonamu dibawah pohon ini. Kau tahu, keesokan harinya aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang, aku selalu menunggumu. Selama itu pulalah aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. 10 tahun berlalu dan aku bertemu dengan Taozi di bawah pohon ini. Aku berpikir Taozi adalah gadis yang waktu itu, gadis bercepol 2 yang memberiku Bubbletea. Dan kau tahu, karena aku berpikir Taozi adalah gadis kecil itu, aku sampai menderita. Aku mencintainya, karena kukira ia adalah gadis kecil bercepol 2. Dan aku tambah menderita lagi, setelah aku dengar kabar kalau Taozi yang kukira cinta pertamaku itu telah menikah dan punya anak. 10 tahun kita dipisahkan dan tak lama ini aku bertemu dengannya, tapi apa? Ia sudah menikah. Hidupku hancur, aku sempat ingin bunuh diri tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan sekarang aku melihatmu ditempat ini. aku serasa dejavu. Dan kau benar – benar mirip sekali dengan gadis itu, dan itu memang benar. Cih! Takdir telah mempermainkan perasaanku sampai seperti ini. hahahaha…" Tawa Sehun Frustasi.

Luhan diam, tapi ia sangat terkejut. Ia teramat terkejut. Ia tak tahu selama ini ada seseorang yang dengan setia menunggunya sampai sejauh ini. Selama ini tidak ada namja yang benar – benar tulus mencintainya. Mereka semua hanya memanfaatkan dirinya saja, makanya Luhan enggan berhubungan dengan namja manapun. Ia lelah dengan semua kepalsuan dan cumbu rayu yang membuatnya muak. Ia rela kalau sampai dilompati sang adik untuk menikah, ia lebih suka bekerja untuk melampiaskan rasa muaknya. Dan bernyanyi sendirian untuk menghibur dirinya yang lara dan kesepian.

Semenjak orang tuanya bercerai dan ia dikianati oleh namja yang ia cintai. Ia menutup hatinya. Rasa sakit dan juga trauma yang membuatnya begini. Tapi terkadang Luhan merasa iri dengan adiknya itu. bagaimana sekarang adiknya telah bahagia, padahal jarak usia Luhan dan adiknya tidak lah jauh. Hanya berselisih 1 tahun. Mereka terlihat seperti sahabat saja, bukan seperti adik kakak.

"Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Itu karena cinta. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi apakah cinta itu butuh alasan, Hah?!" Jawab Sehun menatap kearah Luhan yang menunduk sambil menaruh salah satu tangannya didepan dada.

Tes,

Tes,

Tes,

Butiran – butiran bening jatuh dari mata Luhan. Butiran – butiran itu jatuh ketanah yang mereka pijak. Sehun melihat butiran – butiran bening keluar dari mata Luhan. Sehun memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu gadis yang menurutnya rapuh ini. dan sekarang mereka saling berhadap – hadapan. Sehun melihat butiran – butiran yang keluar dari mata Luhan membuat hatinya terluka. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya ini menangis. Sehun menyeka air mata dari pipi Luhan yang ternyata adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Jangan menagis Luhan." Ucap Sehun lembut.

Luhan masih terisak, ia terharu mendengar kata – kata Sehun dan ia seperti dapat merasakan penderitaan Sehun, yang sepertinya tulus mencintainya. Bayangkan saja lebih dari 20 tahun Sehun mencintainya. Walaupun namja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini sempat salah menerka. Tapi kali ini takdir mempertemukan mereka di bawah pohon maple, pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu terjalinnya benang merah diantara keduanya. Dan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ada.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik tampak gugup dihari pernikahannya, ia telah mengenakan gaun putih panjang nan cantik yang ia pesan seminggu yang lalu. Rambutnya yang panjang ia sanggul keatas memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang nan putih. Krett… terdengar pintu dibuka dari luar. Muncullah sesosok wanita yang memiliki lingkar hitam di keduanya matanya. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna biru, sebiru laut, panjangnya hampir menutupi mata kaki, tak lupa sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan gaun panjangnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang sehitam malam juga ia gulung keatas.

"Eonni sudah siap?" Tanyanya "Wah, Eonniku tampak cantik hari ini." Lanjutnya.

"Hms, aku sangat gugup Taozi?" Jawabnya.

"Dulu aku juga begitu Eonni, tapi setelah itu terasa lega dan ada kebahagiaan tiada tara." Kata Taozi memberikan dukungan kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo Taozi, tak menyangka aku bisa mendapatkannya. Padahal dulu kalian saling mencintai, Kan?" Goda sang eonni.

Taozi menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya tidak eonni, Sehun salah mengira. Yang dicintainya cuman eonni seorang. Iya mengira aku adalah eonni, makanya ia mencintaiku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena misteri ini terkuak. Dan takdir tidak menyatukan aku dengan Sehun, karena aku tahu, Sehun dari awal bukan untukku. Hms.. entah mengapa, pohon maple disana itu tampaknya sedikit keramat." Ucap Taozi asal.

"Maksudmu?" Jawab Luhan mengangkat satu alis tak mengerti.

"Hms, pohon itu seperti pohon pencari jodoh saja. Bayangkan eonni, eonni dan Sehun sudah berpisah cukup lama, sampai – sampai Sehun-ssi salah mengira, tapi ujung – ujungnya kalian malah bersatu. Dan anehnya lagi, setelah sekian lama berpisah. Kalian dipertemukan kembali dibawah pohon yang sama. Kalau dibuat cerita akan sangat menarik sekali eonniku sayang." Ucap Taozi sambil mengerlikan satu mata kearah eonninya.

Luhan hanya membalas candaan adiknya dengan senyuman dan berkata "Kau ini, selalu menggoda eonnimu saja. DASAR BAYI PANDA."

"Hahahaha,,,,,, oke – oke. Apa eonni sudah siap, kalau begitu akan aku antar ke altar. Sehun-ssi sudah menunggu loh?" Goda Taozi lagi. Luhan yang malu mencubit pinggang adiknya, sang adik yang dicubit merintih kesakitan dan berkata. "Eonni ini, aku adukan oleh suamiku Kris loh?!" memasang wajah kesal. "Adukan saja! Dasar bayi panda!"

Sehun menunggu sang mempelai wanitanya. Ia berbalut setelan jas berwarna putih. Sehun sangat tampan. Banyak yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum pada ketampanan ciptaan Tuhan satu ini. Luhan keluar dari mobil pengantin satunya lagi. Luhan keluar dibantu oleh sang adik Taozi dan Appanya.

Sehun sangat terpana melihat Luhan berbalut gaun pengantin putih nan cantik, Luhan tampak semakin cantik dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya tertutup cadar putih tipis. Sehun tidak boleh membukanya sekarang. Ia boleh membukanya kalau mereka sudah mengiklarkan janji pernikahan didepan pendeta, altar, dan tentu saja Tuhan. Karena tidaklah mungkin sepasang kekasih tanpa campur tangan dari sang Pencipta itu sendiri dapat bersatu. Karena sebelum kita dilahirkan kita telah dipasang – pasangkan.

Sehun menghampiri calon istrinya, lalu mereka melangkah bersama – sama menuju altar yang indah untuk mengiklarkan janji pernikahan yang akan menyatukan mereka sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan altar. Sang pendeta membacakan janji pernikahan bagi mereka berdua dan merekapun membalasnya dengan perkataan "Ya, bersedia." Dengan penuh kemantapan didalam hati, mereka sudah siap secara rohani dan jasmani untuk membina sebuah keluarga bersama – sama dalam suka dan duka, membesarkan anak – anak mereka, sampai maut memisahkan jiwa mereka dan kembali kepada sang Ilahi.

Mereka berbalik, Sehun membukakan cadar yang menutup wajah sang istri. Ia masukkan cincin dijari manis Luhan sebagai tanda ikatan kalau mereka sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Begitu pula Luhan yang memasangkan cincin dijari manis Sehun. Tanda Sehun sudah resmi menjadi suaminya yang akan selalu menjaganya, dan terus berada disisinya dalam suka maupun duka.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya ini dan Luhan juga sama menatap Sehun. Semakin lama wajah keduanya mendekat, mendekat, dan cup! Bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman yang hangat dan lembut. Cintalah yang menyatukan keduanya. Orang – orang yang hadir disana merasa senang. Orangtua keduanya menangis haru. Apalagi Taozi sang adik sudah menangis tersedu, sedu. Sudah banyak tisu yang ia buang. Ia sangat terharu dan lega keduanya telah bersatu. Sang suaminya, Kris. melihat istrinya menangis tersedu – sedu hanya bisa sweatdroped, tapi ia biarkan saja istrinya yang seperti panda itu menangis sepuasnya.

Taozi sangat salut kepada Sehun, Sehun orang yang kuat dalam pendirian dan cinta. Cintanya pada sang eonni begitu besar. Bayangkan saja bocah 5 tahun yang menurut orang banyak di sebut bocah ingusan sudah mengenal akan cinta. Karena cintanya yang kuat dan tulus itulah maka Sehun dapat menemukan sang eonni yang aslinya cinta pertamanya.

Hidup, mati dan jodoh seseorang adalah takdir. Yakinlah pada apa yang kau percayai dan kau yakini, maka kau akan beroleh keajaiban. Kerena cinta, harapan, dan keyakinan yang kuat dapat menembus segala dimensi ruang dan waktu.

**THE ****E****ND**

* * *

**Prolog**

"Sehun, Oh Sehun…. Sehun….." Panggil Suho Hyung memangil mangil nama adiknya.

"Tampaknya kau dipanggil oleh seseorang?" Kata gadis bercepol 2 yang berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Hms, Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya? Besok kita bertemu lagi…." Ucap Sehun berbalik untuk menemui hyungnya.

Si gadis bercepol 2 tersenyum melihat tingkah namja kecil yang tadi ia berikan segelas bubbletea. "Namja yang lucu, jadi namanya Sehun ya, Oh Sehun. Menurutku namanya bagus, tapi sayang ia tidak tahu namaku." Gadis kecil bercepol 2 itu menatap ke langit, ia pejamkan matanya, menghirup udara disekitarnya lalu menghembuskanya. Semilir angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak adil kalau ia tidak tahu namaku. Sang angin dan pohon – pohon disini, tolong beritahukan namja kecil tadi tentang namaku. Namaku adalah Luhan, dan tolong pertemukan ia kembali denganku. Karena aku besok akan kembali ke China, dan mungkin akan lama datang ketempat ini….." Katanya.

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang memanggil – manggil namanya. "Eonni…. Eonni….." panggil gadis kecil yang diketahui adalah adik dari gadis bercepol 2.

"Taozi sayang, jangan berlari – larian seperti itu… nanti kau jatuh." Jawab Luhan mengkuatirkan adiknya.

"Hehehe….. mian eonni, lagi pula ada Appa yang menjagaku kok? Tuh, liat. Appa sedang berdiri dibelakangku." Sambil menunjuk – nunjuk sang appa. "Eonni, ayo kita pulang… Halmeoni dan Eomma sudah menunggu dirumah. Dan katanya Appa, besok pagi – pagi kita akan kembali ke rumah." Lanjut Taozi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sang Eonni sangat gemas melihat wajah adiknya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun itu. tapi Taozi sangat manja dan tingkahnya masih kekanak – kanakan. Kedua kakak beradik ini pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Eonni, tempat ini sangat indah ya? Lain kali kita datang ketempat ini lagi ya, Eonni?" Kata Taozi.

"Hms, lain kali kita datang lagi Taoziku sayang. Dan kita akan makan es krim sama-sama." Lanjut sang Kakak. Kedua kakak beradik berjalan pulang menuju rumah Halmeoni.

* * *

Huft… akhirnya ceritaku ini tamat juga…. Mian kalau ceritanya geje, banyak kesalahan kata, dan ancur banget. Tapi saya sudah berusaha agar ceritanya gak typo dan ancur – ancur banget. Sedikit info, lirik latgu yang Luhan nyanyikan saya ambil dari salah satu anime Jepang yang udah lama banget. Saya lupa judul animenya. -_-" Itu anime sejak saya masih kecil. Tapi saya inget liriknya. Hehehehe….

Thanks a lot buat:**Xyln,Kirei Thelittlethieves,and Aulchan12** yang udah review dan support ffku yang banyak sekali kesalahan. Akhir kata gomawo dan tetap tunggu critaku yang lainnya lagi. Jangan lupa REVIEW. ^^


End file.
